The Mandarin Returns
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having fought in many battles including those that were in another dimension, he's now home where he's needed the most. But with his returns marks a new challenge, new allies will be made and a certain "Hero" returning but with a hero returning there will also be a villain, a new rival/nemesis, The Mad Titan "Thanos". Naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

~~~~IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE, FIVE MONTHS LATER WITHIN A KREE BASE~~~~

"Why the fuck did I get assigned to you two?!" Came the words of an annoyed Felix, walking with Simmons and Grif behind him.

(Look on my profile for there new outfits I found online, the designs don't belong to me but the one who drew it; the one who aren't there will be wearing the meta armor but there respective color.)

"Hey, we are pleased either since just months ago you tried to kill us!" Grif said just as that entered a large blue room. The designs were cubic shakes all around them except for one pentagon door on there right while the other straight ahead was a tunnel.

"Simmons, check the map." Felix ordered the red who did as told.

"Well the mainframe computer is at section one-thousand one hundred and fifty seven. We're at...section zero." Hearing that, Felix turns ti then with annoyance.

"Ah crap, that's like a million sections away!" Grif complained along with Felix at having to infiltrate the whole place.

"Maybe not, of you see this; it says that's access tunnel cuts right until the mountain. It looks like a pretty straight run buuuuuut it's loaded with guards." Hearing that, Felix questioned how long and it was about a kilometer.

"So, our choices are a bunch of small rooms filled with a ton of enemies or one long room filled with a ton of enemies, or we could give up, I say we give up." Hearing Grif say that, Simmons looks at him like he was crazy while Felix held the tablet.

"Grif, we cannot stop now! We're only in the first room!" Hearing him say that, Grif just disagrees.

"No! According to what you said, we are not in the first room! We're in rook zero, but it's ok Simmons, we did our best. Naruto can't possibly ask anymore of us." Hearing that, Felix just stares at him.

"I got an idea...hey Simmons." Hearing that, the two began speaking while Grif started scouting the room.

"Oh, look at me I'm Simmons, I have a computer!" As the dumbass said it, he presses buttons on the wall next to the door which results in it opening to show a bunch of Kree guards who look at the door seeing Grif quickly pressing the door and shuts it.

"Oook..." With those words it took only ten seconds for the three to immediately take cover back where they crashed there warthog while firing back.

"WTF DID THEY COME FROM?!" Simmons yelled while he took cover on the left while Grif did it on the right except for Felix flipping backwards while firing two hand guns before going next to Simmons behind cover.

"There blocking our way to the access tunnel!" Simmons yelled which Felix began thinking of a plan.

"Get out the rocket launcher!" Felix ordered Simmons who did as he was asked.

"We're going to kill them all with that!" Grif yelled as he was firing back before hiding behind cover again.

"Oh, there not for killing." Hearing that, Grif just looks at Felix putting a cable into the rocket launcher much to his confusion.

"Do as planned!" Hearing that, the soldier gets between the two, and fires which they all duck as the missile flys over them and though the tunnel while cable was slowly disappearing.

"What's the cable for aga-" Grif stopped as hearing something latch onto him and his turns seeing Felix attaching the end of the cable to Grif's armor.

"Good luck." With those words he just looks up at him.

"YOU DIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOW!" His voice echoed just as he was pulled with the missile gaining a yell from him as his back slams into a Kree soldier's face, sending him hard to the ground as he was pulled into the tunnel confusing the fuck out of the soldiers.

"You realize he's just gonna bitch about this, right?" Hearing that, Felix just nods as they hid behind cover.

"That's what he gets for eating my burrito!" Felix yelled with anger, as they were firing back with Simmons guiding the heat seeking missile, Grif was not having a good time. He was currently skidding in circles within the tunnel, creating many sparks. One soldier was very unfortunate as he was standing guard at one of the tunnels but immediately aimed his gun after a missile guys over his head, having a cable attached to it which he just follows it back into the tunnel and found Grif slamming his legs spread out wide, leading to the soldier's face slamming directly until his balls resulting in him hitting the ground hard while the screaming Grif still flew threw the air into his feet start skidding in the ground.

"WTF?!" Grif yelled as the missile began moving crazy in different directions since back where the two were, Felix and Simmons were fighting the Kree, hand to hand combat after they ran out of bullets.

"JUST STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Grif pleaded as he enters an opening where a bunch of soldier stood and they all shot at him as he flew upwards resulting in him doing the same.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOUR BURRITO!" Grif yelled and looks up seeing he's heading she the ceiling.

"SHIIIIII-" was all he could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT PLANET MANDALA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight... You were sent flying through the top of a Kree-..." Naruto just stood there, rubbing his temples while Felix, Grif, and Simmons sat in front of him as he was at his desk. Currently they were all on the living planet called "Mandala" during there time there they had befriended the planet and made a home there through they have to deal with the fact the planet acted like a child as well as when they entered the universe it turns out the other freelancers were there due to the Celestial's involvement.

"Hey, if only you gave us a symbiote then move of this would have happened." Hearing Felix say that, he just raises an eyebrow.

"The Klyntar are not some weapon, there a means towards peace and I don't think you're ready since you act Deadpool... I do not want another Deadpool since he once again stole my ship and headed home... Wtf?!" Naruto said as he rubs his face with Anti-Venom covering his face again followed by his robotic suit of armor closing which he stood up.

"Um, how do you breath? You wearing the that symbiote under a suit of armor and wear that inside your Mandarin armor?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs.

"It can get pretty hot in there but it's for protection." As all he said as he left the room and as soon as he did, Felix hands alien currency to Simmons who was right about it being hot under there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Naruto exited the building, he was looking at the city he helped create with the planets help, he could only smile at seeing everyone getting along including his army was mixed with not only humans but others such as Skrulls, Kree, Plasmagenian, Protar, Technarchy, and others races as well. Seeing this, Naruto just smiled but his attention was drawn towards someone who said his name in a hurry but when he turned, no ine was there which his helmet opens io to show his face.

"What was that?" Naruto thought to himself, not understand what that was about but he starts thinking back, presuming it was a memory of when he was with Ava.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO DURING KINDERGARTEN~~~~~~~~~~~

"What book are you reading?" Ava asked the kid Naruto who was reading a big book which he just looks at her.

"A book about Norse mythology..." The kid said but suddenly someone on his left took the book.

"What's Norse?" Hearing that, the kid just turns seeing his classmate, Janet van Dyne. Wasp has blue eyes and short auburn hair. She wore a yellow dress and also wears sliver bracelets. Seeing her, Ava just puffs her cheeks at seeing Janet sit next to the passive Naruto who points out one God he oddly knows the most about, Loki the God of Mischief.

"Loki..." The kid said, staring at the God while Janet just tilts her head at not knowing what God that is exactly. Ava just sits on Naruto's right, also wanting to sit next to Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen that girl after kindergarten." After he thought that he could hear the voice again.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI KHAN!" Jesting that, his eyes just widen and turns fast towards the window of the building to find death appearing in it.

"Death... I-It's been awh-" he was cut off by Death speaking in a hurried time.

"You must save me and your son Menma! Please! The light is dwindling! I need you now more than ever!" Hearing that, his eyes just widen in shock.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He asked her with wide eyes.

"You will find us and you will return the balance to the universe! Please, my love! You must find us both and hurry!" As he heard that, she just disappears leaving a shocked Naruto but that was when he felt it along with the alarms blaring. Hearing that, his eyes just narrow as his Anti-Venom covers his face and turns to see an explosion in the distance.

"WHERE! IS! THE! MANDARIN!" Came the loud roar of anger, which the mandarin armor forming on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE CENTER OF THE CITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine!" Ban said, being held by none other than Thanos himself surrounded by destruction of destroyed buildings yet miraculously no one was killed but instead injured.

"Tell me now human!" Thanos order him as he starts to crush him until he turns into mist and reforms in front of him, about to use his ability to steal his physical strength until there was a flash of light behind him. He turns fast to find Naruto himself standing behind him, wearing the Mandarin's armor as protection.

GOHAN ANGER THEME

Naruto slowly began approaching Thanos who did the same, seeing this the vampire king just took steps back knowing he cannot interfere for this is the first time they met face to face. As he was approaching Thanos, the Phoenix force began to radiate from his body due to the fact he didn't possess all the rings for protection. By the time the two stopped walking, they stood in front of one another; Thanos was looking down at Naruto while he was merely gazing up at him.

"So, we finally meet..." Thanos said with a tone filled with great and utter annoyance while Naruto just cracks his neck.

"So, it turns out your bigger then I thought but... As they say on my home world, the bigger they, are the harder they die." Hearing that, Thanos's eyes just narrow at being talked back to which he just grits his teeth.

"Fighting you will be meaningless. At this moment no living thing in the universe will die. Not the lowliest bacteria nor grandest celestial. While stars collapse and implode, and planets collide, blown to dust, all that possesses "life" refuses oblivion. All of it lives on despite its destiny, in defiance of the engine of evolution that culls the weak. All of it, Naruto, but you. I am the only reason you live, for you are needed on an important mission." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Explain... What mission?!" He demands of the mad Titan.

"My one true love, Death's embodiment, has been kidnapped and imprisoned. Unbeknownst to me, she has chosen only to communicate with you. Naruto Uzumaki Khan of New York City, Earth. That is why I need you alive but when she is saved we or no longer allies but mortal enemies once more." As he said it, he took out many rare and highly valuable jewels.

"Will you accept this payment to assist me in finding our mutually beloved mistress Death?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs.

"Hearing you say that is pretty hard for you... I don't need cash, if someone's messing with Death then it concerns me as much as it she's for you so...just this once we'll team up then we can kill each other after." Naruto said with complete seriousness.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND THANOS TEAM UP TO SAVE DEATH. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN SPACE, FAR FROM PLANET MANDALA~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone ship floated through space, heading for a single direction.

"Computer. Transcribe. Format: Letter. Of... Affection. My Dearest Mistress. I write you now, unaware of where you are, but knowing deep within the black chasm of my soul that you yet exist. It has been only a short time since you disappeared. Scant rotations of planets. The barest distance traveled by light from the stars. But in your absence the laws that govern "Life" have gone awry. Your just sacred gift... That of Death...is no more. Across all planes of reality, nothing dies. Infections and viruses once eradicated by medicine are now unkillable, devastating agonized populations unable to expression from their diseases. Ecosystems reliant upon predation ate in upheaval as creatures that feast upon their kills weaken and starve, wishing for a release that will not come. Meanwhile, the Death of unloving things continues...stars shed their fishing skins, and planets are obliterated... While their imperishable fighter citizens become frozen diaspora in the void of space. In hospices across the galaxies, those that should be welcoming your embrace now flaunt their newfound persistence, in an obscene renunciation of your gift. I am perhaps all that stands between the surprise dominion of life. But when you were threatened, captured, hurt, my Dearest Mistress Death, it was not Thanos of Titan you called upon..." As he said it, he looks to his right at Naruto wearing Ultron armor while sweating under it.

"It was Naruto Uzumaki Khan..." Hearing that, Naruto felt pretty damn uncomfortableness as Thanos presses a button in the controls.

"Well... Where are we heading?" Naruto questions Thanos who began speaking once more.

"Our Mistress says something when she spoke to you-"The Light is Dwindling." It's connotations are obvious, but I was also reminded of this. A Shi'ar platinum mining operation abandoned after the annihilation wave. It's position in orbit behind a gas giant gave it a nickname... "The Dwindling Light." Latching any communication with her sauce from that which occurs in your feeble mind, this is the only clue I have as to the disappearance of my beloved." Hearing that, Naruto starts to make his way towards the dock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DWINDLING LIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto was walking away from there shuttle, behind Thanos who didn't need any means of breathing with a space suit.

"You sure there's life down here?" Naruto asked Thanos who stopped at a closed door.

"It is not life that I detected here. Not was it sanctuary that discovered something of interest. What I found I felt and what I perceived was the presence of darkest divinations. NECROMANCY! SHE HAS BEEN HERE!" He shouted as he ripped the door off its hinges and throws it at Naruto who ducks under it which it flys over him.

"Make yourself useful and guard our backs, Naruto." Hearing that he just sighs as they entered it.

"Any reason why you hate my living guts?" Naruto questions the annoyed Thanos who answers.

"For being with Death, you seeing her many times over, defying me to no end, but most of all Menma." Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise.

"How do you know about him?" Hearing that, Thanos just like at Naruto with great annoyance.

"I met him... Two years ago. I wanna why your so damn special. What makes you superior to I, Thanos. If only you were still in that other universe than Death would have asked for me." Hearing that, Naruto just looks away uncomfortably.

"Well I was told by the one who took me to that universe, if I didn't go there then j would have been taken to some universe with Jedi and Sith Lords... It would most likely have taken the remainder of my life to sort all that shit out in that universe." After he said that, Thanos's just narrow.

"Naruto. Beware, I sense-" he stopped there just after Naruto catches the hammer of I pale white warrior woman wielding a hammer and merely fires a beam from his helmet, sending her backwards while charging straight for him was a woman with horse features wearing silver armor and a man with rock like skin.

"Bestow upon us the communion of oblivion!" The Rock skin guy asked while the horse woman asked for lethal sounds much to his confusion.

As this was happening, Thanos dealt with a rabbit holding a hunting knife and a laser gun easily. It took only 20 seconds for them to win, having them on there feet weakened.

Thanos grabs the rabbit by his throat with clear anger on his face.

"So you are the ones to have used a ritual to summon forth Mistress Death. Tell me everything you know, for I am her greatest servant of all time. Her one true priest... Me!" As he said it, Naruto was looking dish at the three beaten warriors.

"Who are you?" Glaze questions Naruto who just answers.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki Khan." Just after saying that, he began to sweat at them now bowing to him.

"Uhhhhh." He got his answer when both woman began speaking.

"We offer our bodies to please you, oh great mate of Death." Hearing that, he had a WTF look on his face as well as a little intrigued at the offer but his attention was drawn over to Thanos approaching him with the rabbit.

"The battle is over." Hearing that, the rabbit began speaking.

"The great avatar walks my brothers and sisters." Hearing that, Naruto just follows Thanos but not before giving a wave to them. The two just exit through the door they came from, still speaking to the other.

"The Order of The Glorious End. Death cultists and beloved followers. That sacrificed half of their number to summon the physical aspect of The Mistress. Then someone took her from them. From us all." Hearing that, Naruto just glances at the Mad Titan.

"So what was the offer you made with them for help? They wouldn't just give it to you for free?" Hearing that, Thanos spoke again.

"I offered an irresistible trade for the truth. I promised that when I have cited this plague, I will return and murder them." Hearing his words, Naruto just stares at the large purple Titan then looks at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeeeeeah... About that. I was slipped there phone number and most likely want me to bang them... Do I don't think they wanna die, not just yet but anyways where to next?" Hearing that, Naruto entered a thinking pose.

"That's the problem... I have not a single clue of where we're heading to next-" he stopped right there after his arc sure went off and a light appeared in front of them.

"I kill you, you kill me. We all come back and now everyone's immortal. I swear, Thanos, it's like you're trying to tell me I'm not special-Ultron?!" Hearing that, the two could see that in front of them was the Guardians of The Galaxy.

"I'm not dealing with them now so..." After saying that he have about thirty copies appear of both of them, shocking the them at recognizing the ability as Naruto's and Loki's but it was already to late, by the time they realized it the two were flying away in there ship, well not before Ultron hacked into the guardians ship and disabled it for an hour.

"After all these years... So Naruto's back and with Ultron now using him..." Star Lord thought to himself, not realizing what actually is happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE SHIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we've hit a dead end..." Naruto said, not knowing what else they can do until they heard a clear voice.

"I can help you..." Hearing that, the two turn fast but there eyes widen all the way meeting one being of terrifying power.

"I am Oblivion." Was all he said to the two when it came to introductions.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

"To think... He would send us here instead of just sending us himself." Came the words of an annoyed Naruto who was traveling with Thanos, there current location "hell".

"Just by sending us here, I have already determined who acts against us. A scheming former "all", an aspect of evil incarnate. Mephisto..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks at Thanos who continues speaking.

"He once came to me as an "advisor". I tolerated his presence so long as it suited me, and when he predictably succumbed to his nature and attempted betrayal... I banished him to to his abhorrent realm." Hearing that, the two look around to find themselves in water which they notice the Ferryman Charon, the skeleton rowing his boat past them which they go in the direction of where he came from to find an all out war in hell.

"A war in hell." Was all Thanos said at seeing this with surprise along with Naruto but there eyes widen to find themselves surrounded by the army of souls trapped in hell. Seeing this, Thanos just looks at them all, unimpressed while Naruto's eyes scanned all there faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE MEPHISTO IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Mephisto sat on his throne chair made from skeletons. Standing next to his throne was his daughter, Mephista.

"How goes my campaign, Daughter?" He questions his half-breed daughter who answers.

"Unlike your underlings, I will not dip my words in honey, father. It goes...not well. We were successful against Satannish's lethal legion, but your tormented generals are unseasoned and cowardly. Your army is continually routed." Hearing her words, Mephisto just grits his teeth.

"I had Victor Von Doom in the palm of my hand! What a general he would have made and what of your brother?" Hearing that, she just answers.

"He has not been heard from or seen since you cast him out of your realm-" she was stopped by a demon appearing.

"MASTER MEPHISTO! AT THE GATES! AN ARMY MASSES!" He shouted in urgency which Mephisto's daughter just looks at her father unimpressed.

"Whom have you allowed so close with your carelessness? Satana? Pluto?" Hearing that, Mephisto just snaps his fingers which an image appear showing both Naruto and Thanos slaughtering all of the evil souls in physical down without mercy.

"Oh, this isn't good." Mephisto said, now sweating at seeing two of the most dangerous people in the universe, back to back and kicking evil ass.

"Bernie, prepare my finest cloak. I have visitors to receive." Mephisto said, knowing he may have a way at getting rid of his enemies. As they were watching, Naruto sent a head flying with one of his twin ice swords now covered in blood.

"I don't know why, but I kinda like kicking these guys asses since they there not down here for being good people!" Hearing that, Thanos just replied to his words which crushing one of the enemies with a single fist.

"Yes. Some of these idiots truly deserved to die again." Just after saying that, Thanos heard a voice he did not want to hear.

"My deviant son." Came the words of a female looking woman who was currently in the air holding an axe she falling straight for Thanos.

"If only I had succeeded in killing you at birth, I could have prevented so much-" she was cut off much to Thanos's shock at seeing him mother completely frozen and then shatters it into pieces which he turns to Naruto with his left arm raised.

"Mothers should be kind and gentle, not a total bitch... No offense." Hearing that, Thanos smirks in amusement.

"Non taken." As he said it, the two heard a new voice.

"You wanted to come in?" Hearing that, a flame like circle appears with them inside, standing in front of the smiling Mephisto.

"Why didn't you just knock? You invited a friend." As he said it, the ground rises with them now above a burning sea of flames.

"It does a man good to see all of the scum he scrubbed off the moving world, doesn't it, old ally? Now, let's get fish to business. I've heard around the knitting circle that Satannish kidnapped your beloved Mi-" he was cut off by Naruto grabbing the lord of pain by his throat and lifts him up in the air which Mephisto could only grab his arm.

"I can tell if someone is lying, and you demon are certainly lying." Hearing his words, Mephisto's eyes just widen.

"The Phoenix Child, but no... You're different, older and much stronger though you do not have all the rings back yet-" he was cut off by the grip tightening around his throat which Mephisto spoke in a hurried tone.

"I-I did not take Mistress Death but I do in fact know where she is!" Hearing that, Naruto just lets the demon down who rubs his neck.

"Frightening, almost as frightening as the Mad Titan Thanos which makes you two a terrifying team. How about this, if you two eradicate the other hell lords I will take you to Mistress Death. You two are well respected of causing great destruction, how would you like your own squadron of broke who share your affection for-" he was cut off by Naruto releasing the phoenix force which related in an aura appearing around him as he yelled "SILENCE! TAKE US TO DEATH AND TAKE US NOW!" which Mephisto was on his butt, staring up at the pissed Naruto and the now annoyed Thanos.

"Ok, ok! Before I take you there, I will at least tell you why you cannot find Mistress death." Hearing that, Naruto began calming down so the two could listen.

"She isn't here..." Hearing that, Naruto was annoyed again.

"Just-" he was cut off by Mephisto speaking.

"I mean she isn't here... In this space, in this universe... She is outside of the cosmic entity "Eternity"." Hearing that, the mad Titan and the Mandarin just look at each other, now having to deal with Eternity as an enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE OF ETERNITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently both Menma and his mother Death sat within a cage, surrounded by only white while next to them sat Eternity in midair, deep in thought until he spoke.

"Do not blame me for this Death, your son has drawn his last straw and because of that she will son give birth to an abomination that possess death, Phoenix, and Infinity... You may think I am being manipulated. Used. And that is your way; to never truly understand compassion or love and thus you believe my actions could only be caused by trickery." After saying that he stands up, facing the two silent cosmic beings.

"Because you two are unable to comprehend, I will not let you judge me. Do you understand? I WILL NOT BE JUDGED!" He shouted but he heard someone speak behind him.

"Eternity, my dear friend. Might I suggest a more mediated emotion?" Hearing that, the giant turns to the In-Betweener who stood behind him, the exact same size.

"In-Betweener. What would the emissary of Master Order and Lord Chaos have to say to Eternity?" Just after asking that, In-Betweener places an arm on Eternity and turned him away from Death and Menma so the could speak a tiny bit more privately.

"I bid you a simple greeting, my old friend." Hearing that, all Eternity could respond with was "And?" which In-Betweener spoke once again.

"And...an invitation to a pleasant chat. The wave of immortality created by the imprisonment of your sibling and nephew has created great unrest. I fear the balance is no more, skewing instead towards master chaos... It is my nature to hope for all things to remain... In-Between and you do know how my masters can be..." As he said that, unknown to them both Naruto and Thanos appeared by a red dog, behind the two cosmic entity's.

"We have fling my beloved, Mistress Death." Thanos said and immediately runs towards her while speaking just as Naruto's helmet opens up.

"We must act quickly. You are an insignificant flea and while the In-Betweener is a tedious bore, even he won't keep Eternity's attention from us for long." He told Naruto who runs after him. Menma just blinks in complete shock at seeing his father again after years through he was more shocked at seeing his goatee.

"Mistress. I have traveled across this insult we called existence to find you, my love." Just after saying that, she just looks past him towards Naruto.

"Naruto. My love." Hearing that, he just smiles.

"Been awhile, huh..." Naruto said and surprisingly the two could feel something about him has changed but it was cut short right after the now furious Thanos punched Naruto in the face, sending him into the cage that breaks apart. As this happened his helmet repairs itself and closes just as Anti-Venom covers his face again.

"Enough! ENOUGH! I have suffered this child for too long! I will no longer allow myself to be so dishonored; denied you affections by this punyC rambling, Humam from New York! And... And... Oh..." He stops there after having the full attention of a now angers Eternity and a surprised In-Betweener who turned towards them.

"Who dares?!" Just after saying that he spots both Naruto and Thanos which he instantly banishes In-Betweener from the spot while lifting his right fist.

"You two will die by the dust of ALL THAT IS!" He shouted but was hit in the face by a life and death beam curtesy of Menma.

"Uh, mom! You got any idea how we can beat this guy?!" Menma shouted to his mother while Naruto's body was consumed by phoenix force.

"He will atomize you. Scatter you across his mass. Quickly, my love! Take my hand..." Death said to Thanos just as they were all sent flying.

"Damn you, sister." As Eternity said it, he was staring at the new and improved Deathanos... Well not new, more of a wrinkly skeletal, being.

"Punish my brother, Avatar. Avenge me." She ordered Thanos who could only say "Her love flows through me." while Naruto was consumed by the Phoenix force.

"Blind fools! Do you not understand how much she has taken?! How much she stands to take?! Whole universes seal succumb to her embrace!" He shouted to the two yet Thanos was far from listening.

"NOW! ATTACK HIM WHILE GE BELIEVES HE CAN REASON WITH US!" He shouted as he jumps straight for Eternity and punches him right in the face while shouting "She will see that I am supreme! I will make you bow to me, Eternity!" but he was sent flying back by his laser like beans coming from his eyes.

"I control the fire of infinite stars!" He shouted but was punch in the face from his left by Naruto but his eyes widen in realization that they can't continue fighting him due to his latest attack, he felt planets and starts explode but due to not realizing he was open, Eternity hits him with a beam from his right fist shouting "You resist the will of a billion galaxies! You resist the will of life!" Thanos took his chance and jumps straight for Eternity, punching him in the face with far more impact then Naruto could and then grabs him by the face.

"It is because of you that I exist! That I have suffered the hatred of my mother! The abandonment of my family! IT IS THE BANE OD LIFE THAT AILS ME-" he was cut off by Naruto surprisingly tackles him so that he was no longer hurting Eternity.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS IF HE DIES YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!" Naruto yelled but was sent right back near Death and Menma who watched Naruto being hit by a powerful beam. When Naruto stand up, he sound her standing in front of him which his eyes narrow.

"So that's it huh, you want him to kill Eternity..." After saying that he flys over her and towards Thanos who was pulling hard on Eternity's have until he was hit in the back by Naruto's cosmic flames which he turns fast and grabs him by his leg.

"I am done with you, Naruto. SUFFER WITH ALL THE REST FOR DARINH TO DRAW BREATH WHILE THANOS YET LIVES!" He shouted while throwing Naruto inside of Eternity much to his shock as he found himself surrounded by the in pain aliens of a destroyed world.

"Shit, do you get out of this?" Naruto thought as he looks around until he heard a voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki Khan." Hearing that, he turns to find one of the aliens different. It's too half was dark blue while having yellow circles on it, connected by lines whole it's bottom half while white.

"Wtf?! Well this is certainly new..." Naruto said just as the cosmic being spoke to him.

"Eternity is in great danger. I am its protector. I am called Uni-Power. I am in need of a...more suitable host." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the powerful being.

"Can I beat Thanos?" Hearing that, it just nods.

"That is my hope, yes. Are you worthy and responsible!" Hearing that, Naruto just starts to sweat.

"Can I answer that after we beat Thanos?" Hearing that, it just spoke.

"Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers." With those words a bright light appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THANOS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanos stood over the beaten Eternity who just lays there while Thanos stood above his head.

"Now I will take my place as my loves one true consort, Eternity. The eternal dance between you and your sister has come to its conclusion." As he said that, Thanos raises his right arm about to finish this but was stopped by someone grabbing it.

"What?!" He shouted and turns around to find Naruto still on his Ultron armor but different. Like the alien his top and lower half was colored but now the bottom half was bright yellow while the upper half was leave with red markings along with the same star like circles connected by lines.

"Captain Universe?!" Thanos before being punched straight in the face, sending him stumbling back and they just stare at one another.

"Call me... Captain Phoenix in this form." Captain Phoenix told Thanos who charges straight for him and swung swung a right fist but he just ducks and delivers an uppercut which sent him a couple of feet in the air before being kicked in the stomach but after that he glares at Captain Phoenix who released the cosmic powers he has within him and charges straight for Thanos while swung his fists yet the Mad Titan just blocked them by with his arms until he disappears and reappears behind Thanos just as he swung his left leg into his left cheek chest resulting in the Titan gritting his teeth at the impact. The two turn towards the other now yelling as the swung there right fists that connect, resulting in two massive forces connecting with the other.

"The Avatar of Life, wielder by the Mandarin?! Truly Eternity is desperate! But even so you are everything I despise as of right now!" Thanos shouted as they began throwing lunch after with Captain Phoenix landing a barrage of punches on his stomach area, followed by a powerful lunch to his left cheek which sent hi skipping across the unseen floor but he just stands up fully and charged straight for Captain Phoenix and just when there fists connected he fired a beam right in Captain Phoenix's face, blocking his view with Ultron repairing it but with his blindness Thanos Mad Titan that punched Captain Phoenix's right in the face, stomach, face the both hands raised high so he could send him face first into the unseen floor but he just stands up with a yell while cracking his neck and watches as he was charged at once again by Thanos with his glowing black fists.

"There is honestly only in desolation sincerity only in suffers. Truth only in death." Hearing that, the look on Captain Phoenix's face became completely serious as he suddenly began powering up which caused Thanos to stop at seeing the Phoenix itself appearing from his aura as he continued yelling.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted before flying straight for Thanos with his right first drawn back which Thanos did the same. As this was happening, Eternity just watched along with Death and Menma.

"PHOENIX DEMOLITION FIST!" Captain Phoenix shouted as he arched Thanos swing but in a red flash he was above Thanos and swung the fist full force downwards, resulting in a Thanos slowly being burned to nothing.

"To be defeated... BY A HUMAM HYBRID!" Thanos shouted as he was incinerated by the attack much to there shuck and as soon as he killed Thanos, the power of Captain universe disappeared.

"Well... By my guess you're just gonna bring him back." Just after he said that, she disappears without saying another which, resulting in Naruto just sighing under his helmet.

"You have my gratitude." Hearing that, he turns to Eternity now in his knees.

"If you died then that would be very bad... Listen, without death then even the worse of villains will not die. Life is precious and must be cared for, not to be taken granted for so don't ever pull this shit off again." Naruto warned Eternity who just nods but his attention was drawn towards Menma.

"Now apologize to Eternity." Hearing that, not only Menma but Eternity himself was surprised.

"Wait what?! Why the hell do I have to apologize?! He kidnapped us!" He shouted which Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

"You did screw Infinity without his permission... Plus you didn't take responsibility for your actions which resulted in your mom getting dragged into the mess you started." Hearing that, Menma was now sweating.

"Says the one who screws anything that's female..." Menma said and the two begin to argue about you did this and you did that. As they argued, Eternity found it quite amusing especially the part that Naruto had multiple digits from many girls including Mephisto's daughter.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope this like this chapter as it is the start of a new arc as well as sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 4: The Return Home Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~WEEKS LATER OF PLANET SKAAR, AT THE COLISEUM~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Hulk and SKaar were still unconscious in the arena, not yet waking up while in the stands were the people who made out cheers and yells. As this was going on a lone figure stood at the exit wearing a black cloak the concealed his face but his hands could be seen as robotic.

"The Hulks... Why are they here?" He thought to himself until he saw Leader having arrived at his throne were She-Hulk was standing next to a servant girl but his attention was drawn towards the disks on there chests until he heard "his" voice.

"Welcome my citizens of SKaar to the climactic final battle. Two Hulks enter, one Hulk leaves." Hearing that, the super charged gamma man stood up straight, having been the first to speak.

"Shock me all you want, but we're not fighting!" Hearing him say that, Leader spoke again in a sure tone.

"Very well, I'll just shock her instead." With that days he begins electrocuting She-Hulk who could only make sounds of pain before falling to one knee after he stopped.

"Now fight or She-Hulk will be the first to fall! You caged me like an animal Hulk, from the moment you locked that cell I planned my revenge; it all comes down to this moment!" Leader told Hulk who spoke to him as if he were crazy.

"You tried to take over the planet, three meals a day in a cell was more than you deserved for the pain you caused." Hearing that, Leader just looks at She-Hulk while saying "speaking of pain" which caused her disk to electrocute her again, what was causing it was his helmet turning on.

"Get on with the show!" He yelled at them, watching as Skaar had no choice to fight while not noticing a man approaching them slowly. As he was, She-Hulk was first to notice the figure stopping just feet away from her which the guards sook notice him but there attention was bright back to Leader who had a sword thrown at him but sadly he had dodged it, the sword now being stuck in his throne inches away from his head. All the citizens in the stands couldn't believe what he had just done while the figure just smirks.

"Skaar sorry for all the bad Skaar did..." Skaar apologized and was electrocuted for not fighting which he fell to his knees.

"Skaar should have fight back harder!" Skaar yelled with Hulk grabbing onto his friend and was also electrocuted.

"Skaar, not make mistake again! Skaar, fight for people!" He shouted to all of them, seeing him doing this began to open there eyes as they just watched the two Hulks being shocked.

"Don't tell me this neanderthal son story got to you, I elevated you from slime! You- he was stopped there after white webs hit his staff.

"What theahhhhhhhhh-" he yelled as his staff was pulled, forcing him to follow past his guards where a single man stood brining back his left first before punching him square in the face, sending him right into the coliseum. Seeing this, many turn towards the man who did it and watched him break the staff as he then jumps into the area. As this was happening, Leader saw his helmet was malfunctioning from the hit and soon enough a small puff of smoke came out resulting in all the disks falling from the citizens chests.

"What the?" As he said it, Leader look up to see the figure approaching him, it didn't take long to find himself being held by his clothes.

"What you've done has annoyed me greatly... You're under arrest." With those words, many ships appeared from an invisible cloak, over 30 large ships floating above then with the symbol of a good emblem of the Mandarin's helmet. Seeing this, Hulk's eyes widen at seeing the emblem. He looks back down to see them an punch Leader square in the face but he had suddenly teleported away.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE NOW FREE TO DO AS YOU WANT! YOUR PLANET IS YOUR OWN!" He shouted loudly for everyone to hear gaining cheers of excitement.

"Who are you?" Hearing that, the figure just turns to Hulk.

"Well it's been years, Bruce." After saying that he pulls his hood back to reveal Ultron and immediately Hulk goes on the offensive until the helmet recedes to show Anti-Venom's face which opens up to reveal an older Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Hearing that, he just smiles while removing his cloak. Hulk could see he had only one of the ten Mandarin rings on his finger.

"Skaar smash!" He shouted while running towards Naruto who just turns toward him and merely caught his fist.

"I'm not here to fight." He told the struggling Skaar before looking at Hulk.

"You may not believe me but I've changed...as well as I have reset Ultron and charged him to how he once was." After saying that he sent Skaar back with a energy shield before turning to the wide eyed Bruce.

"As you can see I'm in charge of my own force called the "Mandarin Armada" I was in another universe before I came here." After saying that the ship droops down soldiers that land next to him.

"Met the fitness I've made while I was there the Reds and Blue's." Naruto told Hulk who watched as one soldier runs up to Naruto with his right hand pointing right at Hulk.

"Naruto look, a green albino!" Hearing that, Naruto just face palms along with the others.

"And this here is Caboose... Be warned, he is the definition of extraordinary." Naruto told Hulk while having the Mandarin armor appear on him.

"You do understand you can't be forgiven for all you've done." Hearing that, Naruto could only nod.

"I understand and that is why I wish to go to Earth with you guys alone and share my information I've gathered with the you as well as the Avengers." Hearing that, Hulk was now confused.

"Why would I do that?" Hearing that, he just looks at him.

"Because I know exactly who Red Skull was working for as well as what the Cosmic Cube actually holds. I wish to go back and protect my home world... If you say no I will just head there myself on my ships or I can go with you guys alone, you can even hold onto my Mandarin ring." After saying that he took of the ring and throws it over to Hulk who caught it now surprised at he was seeing.

"I've done so many terrible things... Can I at least make up for them back on the planet I was born on." Hearing that, Hulks eyes just narrow at knowing he will have to bring him along since it would be better then an Armada arriving at earth.

30 MINUTES LATER IN SPACE WITHIN LEADERS STOLEN SHIP

"You sure bringing him along is wise big guy?" Red questions Hulk who was looking at a video feed of Naruto sitting cross legged in the cell as if meditating.

"it's either that or we come home to find large ships in our planets orbit. Besides... Somethings different about him and I want to see what it is up close." After saying that he presses a button which turns off the screen.

"Well hold on, we're outta here!" Red shouted as there ship traveled at hyper speed.

"Ah I can taste the Gamma Burgers already!" A-Bomb said happily, hungry for earth food.

"There on me, and we'll be home just in time for dinner." Right after saying that the ship began shaking.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Hulk said and they jumped out from hyper speed.

"The navigation systems just went South." Hearing Red say that, A-Bomb began to panic.

"Then that means... We're lost in space, WITH A WAR CRIMINAL! DANGER, DANGER, DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!" He shouted while the others didn't like this one bit.

NEXT TIME, THE MANDARIN VERSUS STARDUST, FIRELORD, AND GALACTUS PART 1! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope this like this chapter as it is the start of a new arc as well as this chapter will be a two part since I've been busy so fight will have to take place next chapter.

Chapter 5: The Return Home Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto continued meditating with his legs crossed and as he was, his armor was saving power until he began hearing beeping sounds which his eyes just open before standing up.

"What's happening?" Hearing that the machine just answers.

[The door of the outside from the storage room has just opened.]

Hearing that, Naruto walked up to the cell doors before placing his right hands index finger on it just as the glove and Anti-Venom glove move back so he could touch it which resulted in the entire room freezing and with that he kicks it off its hinges.

"Wonder what's happening?" Naruto thought just as his hands were covered once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE HULK IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a struggling Hulk was trying too free himself from the prison he was in that held him tightly.

[How does it feel to be completely helpless to save your friends? I think I'll send this video back to earth to remind them the mons-" the video feed turned to static just as the room temps tire dropped.

"So Leaders here huh... Saw that coming." Came the words of Naruto who had entered the room and approached the continent prison of Hulks and merely planes his right hand in it, starting to freeze the metal like metal and in an instant he sent the prison and net flying.

"Naruto, wh-" he was cut off by Naruto raising his hand.

"Talk later, for now we worry about the others." Hearing that, Hulk just nods in agreement and the two ran out of the room in a hurry. By the time they had arrived at the deck, Skaar and She-Hulk were being pinned down until the machines feet were frozen to the floor and easily sent flying into the wall causing a few explosions.

"Why is he out?" Hearing that, he turns too see A-Bomb running out from main door with Red.

"go back to your prisoner criminal!" Red told Naruto who only raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Relax, we can worry about that later but for now we need to find out where-" Hulk stopped seeing Naruto approach the wall, gaining everyone's attention as they watched him pierce the wall with his right arm and from it he pulls out a shocked Leader, throwing him at the feet of the surprised Hulk's.

"Stay back, I'm warning-" he was stopped by a web being shot on his mouth, to stop him from talking.

"Well, that was boring." Naruto said while he approached Leader and picks him up by the back of his coat.

"When we return to Earth, he will tell everyone it was his fault-" he stopped there after the ship shook followed by more beeping which they all turn there heard yo the front to see there in an asteroid field. Seeing this, She-Hulk runs to the control and uses her thrusters but nothing happens.

"Uhhhh, I don't think that's a rock." As the Mandarin said it, he was pointing towards the giant rock that turns towards them, having of face.

"That's because that rock is Ego, the living planet." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised and was considering of having his planet talk to Ego since there both alive but those thoughts were stopped by blaster hitting there ship and they turn to find a ship fighting the planet.

"oh god it's the fucking Kree again!" Naruto said with great annoyance while he crossed his arms.

"Are they good g-" A-Bomb was cut off by Naruto.

"Total assholes, dicks, major pain in the ass, and dumb asses who thought they could invade my base without suffering consequences... Need I go on?" He asked them while handily Hulk Leader which he proceeded to throw Leader in the latrine that had one hell of a backed up toilet.

Suddenly a light appeared behind the hulks that were sitting down with Naruto in the middle.

"You are guilty of interfering with the will of the Kree Empire!" Came the words of Ronan who teleported onto there ship but regretted it after seeing Naruto standing there.

"Mandarin?!" After saying that he points his hammer at Naruto but was too late since he was already in front of him and swung a devastating left lunch to the right rubs resulting in the Kree soldier falling to his knees.

"I don't need the rings to kick your ass. Why are you attacking Ego and don't you dare lie to me because the son of the God of Mischief cannot be lied too." Hearing that, Ronan grits his teeth, remembering all too well about how Naruto's meta army all had Symbiotes of there own. It was a one sided massacre with no deaths but destruction.

"Ego will be judged for his crimes against the Kree empire will be sentenced to be restrained and sacrificed to save our home world to a greater evil." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way before they narrow.

"Get out of here and I will deal with him personally and make sure he won't destroy your planet so go and retreat back to your world." Hearing that, the others were consumed while Ronan's eyes narrow.

"So be it." Ronan said, thinking that the greater evil will get rid of Naruto and disappeared by a bright light without another word.

"Who's this greater evil he was talking about?" Red asked Naruto who turned towards then seriously.

"Galactus is coming for Ego, we need to warm Ego while getting ready to fight Galactus and his heralds." Hearing that, they look at one another in shock at his words.

"Galactus, why did it have to be Galactus?" Hulk asked himself while placing his left hand on his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I need my ring back to get us too Ego, so you can warn him." Hearing that, Red shook his head and pokes Naruto in the chest.

"You just want to take our ship and leave is stranded on this planet!" Hearing that, Naruto just shook his head.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with Glactus and his Heralds... After you warn him, I need you to do what you can to stop his world eating machine while try to hold him off as long as I can." Hearing that, Hulk just looks at Naruto's face after his helmet opened up she his Anti-Venom mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galactus's ship opened up to reveal a bright light and from it came the world devourer himself along with his two elemental Herald's.

"Firelord, Stardust, my heralds. Prepare this world to satisfy my hunger!" The world water ordered which the two begin flying through sky until multiple explosions happened in the sky which they immediately land ok the ground to see who caused it and were met with one man standing in front of them, wearing the Mandarin armor.

"Now, let's chat." The Mandarin told the two Herald's who got ready to fight knowing all too well about the Mandarin.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VERSUS STARDUST, FIRELORD, AND GALACTUS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Return Home Part 3

"Mandarin!" Firelord shouted while pointing his blazing weapon at Naruto.

"I said lets talk." He told the blazing herald but Stardust charges straight for him with her weapon being swung right down on him which he catches the heralds weapon.

"Calm down, can't we just talk like grown men?!" When the herald heard that, anger began erupting from the being.

"I'M A WOMAN!" Stardust shouted which Naruto's eyes widen while Stardust slams her right leg into his face that sent him skidding back but stops after his feet dogged into the ground

"Ok...I deserved that one." Naruto muttered as he knows extends both arms to create a force field that blocks the next strike of Stardust but his attention was drawn towards Firelord above him that unleashes a blazing beam of fire on top of Naruto who just grits his teeth but his eyes widen at seeing droplets of water appearing all around him in the force field that now explodes within it but luckily Naruto had jumped right out of it.

"Fire and Water huh..." After saying that, he smirks with the mandarin gloves glowing brightly before disappearing to reveal his hands covered in Anti-Venom and Ultron armor.

"Silence Mandarin!" Firelord shouted at Naruto before charging right him with his blazing weapon that was spinning.

"You sure your flames can burn me?" Hearing that question, Firelord was a bit confused but stops next to Stardust from feeling that air suddenly dropping in temperature.

"You see..." As Naruto said it he points his left hand at his head.

"In my head lies Delta who is based on logic, Delta over-analyze's nearly everything and because of that I too can analyze things though I am Delta." Naruto said to the Firelord.

"SILENCE!" Firelord shouted while he flys high in the air before he falls right down with his weapon connecting with the ground, sending a large sphere like blazing explosion at Naruto who merely swipes his hand, breezing it all in an instant much to the shock of the Firelord who could not believe what he did unlike Stardust who felt the power radiating from him.

"I rather not hurt a female so stay out of this or I'll just freeze you." Naruto threatens the herald before he turns back towards Firelord before having the Mandarin armor disappear so he will have more room.

"Now Firelord, if you keep annoying me I will show you no mercy." Hearing that, Firelord was about to attack but was trapped in a geyser that was ice.

"To think he cooks freeze me in an instant regardless if I'm fire?!" Firelord thought before he shattered it yet Naruto didn't even react.

"I see, so you being part-Ice Giant is no rumor, but it doesn't matter." He shouted before unleashing a beam of flames at Naruto who extended his right hand that began freezing the beam until Firelord canceled it soon following up with sky high attacks of fire yet they were all frozen.

"I am no longer the weak child I was, I don't even need my ring to take down you two!" Naruto shouted at Firelord lord who just grits his teeth in anger at how he's not being taken seriously.

"DIE ALREADY!" Firelord shouted before he threw his staff like trident weapons right at Naruto yet he sent a wave of ice right at it, consuming the staff yet it just melts through his ice while still head for him yet he just catches it before spinning it, much to the surprise of Firelord who didn't expect him to do such a thing as catch it.

"I told you." With those words he freezes the staff and snaps it in two, shocking the two heralds even more whirl they watch Naruto disappear and reappearing in front of Firelord by a bright light, not giving him any time to move after receiving a right upper cut that draws blood.

"I wanna talk to your boss." After saying that he focuses all his ice on one point that instantly freezes Firelord go was now freezing from the ice that was soon shafted by Naruto kicking him right in the face full force that knocks him unconscious. After doing that he turns towards the female herald and just gives her a smile while his helmet retreats to show his face.

"I do apologize for mistaking you as a male, but now that I look at you you're cute in a way." Hearing that, if Stardust could she would just sweat drop at the fact he just found out she was female and has already begun hitting on her.

"You're such a pervert." When Naruto heard that, he was surprised by her words and places his left hand on his chin.

"I wouldn't say pervert since I don't go watching women naked, spy on them, and other stuff so I don't consider myself a pervert." Hearing that, she just stares at him as if he were a dumbass.

"So the rumors were true that you will hit on any women that catches your eye." When he heard that, he had a gloomy expression on his face.

"Bitch." When she heard that, she just knew that was an insult and now they were glaring at one another until his attention was drawn towards Galactus that was staring down at him from a distance.

"Now if you'll excuse me...I'm gonna have a nice chat with your boss." Naruto told her with a serious look on his face before teleporting away and in front of Galactus who just looks down at Naruto who was staring up at him.

"You have deleted my Herald's, but there tasks are complete. The way has been cleared for my world destroyer. Now I shall devour this planet!" Galactus declared while from his ship came used to devour world's.

"Can't we talk about this, Ego is a planet that has life on it." Naruto told Galactus who just stares at Naruto.

"No, I hunger and will not listen!" He shouted while lifting his foot over Naruto who immediately teleports away from Galactus's foot. When he moves it he no longer saw Naruto until something attacked to his face and his face turns towards Naruto who swung on a web straight for his face but instead of kicking him he swung his arm, causing ice to form over his eyes.

"Child." Was all Galactus said before unleashing a light blue beam from his eyes that not only destroyed the ice but also severed the web which Naruto disappeared once again, to only appear behind the world devourer with his Mandarin armor disappearing.

"Not only is a big but powerful, much stronger then me. Even with the rings I don't think I have the power to beat him but..." Naruto stops there with the Phoenix force energy coming off of his body.

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" Hearing that, Galactus just turns around only to be blasted by a beam of the Phoenix force power that sent him flying over the earth until he finally lands far from him with the world devourer's helmet falling off while showing that of rage.

"YOU DARE DEFY GALACTUS HIS MEAL?!" Galactus shouted before on one swift movement leaped into the air straight for the now surprised Naruto who goes to disappear but the second he reappears he found himself below Galactus's fight hand that unleashed cosmic energy on Naruto that blasted him to the ground, damaging his armor and Anti-Venom with Naruto having wounds.

"Ok...that one hurt." Naruto muttered while he starts to get up slowly until he was now looking up at the following eyed Galactus with seriousness, even his helmet was damaged to show half of his face that was no longer covered by Anti-Venom.

"You still dare to defy me, a mere child containing that of the Phoenix Force? I will destroy your body but the Phoenix Force will remain!" Hearing that, Anti-Venom covered the rest of his face before trying to teleport away but he could not.

"what the-" he was cut off by hearing Galactus speak.

"You should have left me to eat in peace." With those words, the world devourer slammed bough his arms down in Naruto was was sent flying backwards from the shockwave that followed the attack now having been sent miles away from Galactus. When the shockwave ended, Naruto was in a crater, armor destroyed even more with his right leg armor destroyed, the chest, half of the helmet, and right arm only remained.

[Naruto at your level you cannot defeat Galactus!]

Hearing Ultron say that, Naruto couldn't help but show a weak smile while his Mandarin armor appears on his body again.

"But I'll still fight!" Naruto said while slowly getting to but what he saw in the distance greatly surprised him. Galactus just turns around to find the ones that came to oppose him.

"I see, when I began harming the host of the Phoenix Force you sensed it... The Celestial's have arrived." Galactus said, staring at four Celestial's. Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial, Exitar the Executioner, Celestial Destructor, and The One Above All/the leader of all Celestial's.

"You are unwelcome here. Go back to the twisted universe that spawned you." Hearing that, the Celestial's began to speak.

"Leave! What happened here does not concern/affect/involve you in anyway!" The One Above All told Galactus who just stares at them.

"And yet, here I am. A sure, and steadfast, destroyer of worlds. Look into my mind and see that I know your purpose. Look there and see that Galactus stands against you." Hearing that, Exitar raises its right arm in judgment.

"It knows! It knows! DESTROY/ELIMINATE/OBLITERATE!" Exitar shouted before they all tackled Galactus who unleashed his bean in the Celestial's face, sending Exitar flying backwards in pain. Seeing the fight, Naruto just watched with wide eyes at seeing the world destroyer is obviously stronger.

"They can't win..." Naruto said, about to charge in the battle when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"You don't game to go in alone brother." When Naruto heard that, he turns around fast to find what appeared to be a Celestial yet different.

"Brother?" Naruto said in confusion while staring at the machine that nods.

"Father built me from the parts of a celestial known as Star Child. I am Chappie." When he head that last part, his eyes just widen at remembering Minato holding a case that had C.H.A.P.P.I.E. on it. Remembering that, he could only stare at the hybrid machine that claims to be his brother.

NEXT TIME, THE CELESTIAL PHOENIX. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. HIATUS

I've been thinking it over and decided to put this on Hiatus, just until I finish with the war arc coming up in Naruto and The Sacred Gear.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It's good too be back and all, not sure if I can update like everyday.

Chapter 8: The Return Home Part 4

"So...now that I recall it, Minato was holding a suit case." Hearing that, Chappie only nods and was about too go into detail when Naruto touched its head, causing his eyes too widen at seeing countless images appearing in his mind before pulling his hand away with Chappie shaking its head.

"I see..." Hearing that, Chappie just tilts its head.

"How did you do that?" The machine asked Naruto who looks at his left arm before making it into a fist.

"I gained this power in another universe, the power too make others feel compassion while instantly seeing there memories but I think I hacked into you with Delta's ability. But right now..." After saying that, he turns around too see that Tiamut was laying down after suffering such a devastating beam.

"Not sure if your idea is smart or not...but even so do it." Hearing that, the celestial opens its body up before attaching itself too Naruto. While this was happening, the Celestials attack stopped from the power levels being felt and turn there attention towards a blazing light of electricity. While this was happening, Hulk and the Agents of Smash were watching from Galactus's ship, watching from the video feed showing what was happening. Galactus himself was distracted by the intense light along with the Celestials.

"They have align/merged/combine...!" One of the Celestials shouted as there witnessing the tremendous light where a small figure began walking out.

"No..." Was all Galactus could mutter at seeing Naruto wearing the body of Chappie over his body. The helmet was showing half of Ultron's helmet somewhat merged with half of Chappie's with the Phoenix Force covering the body like a layer. The back of the helmet let his hair down which now reaches his back, turning into a crimson shade of red.

[Complete Manifestation of the Phoenix Force, operating at 100% capacity.]

With those words spoken by Chappie, Naruto looks at his body too clearly see the power radiating off of his body's in large amounts.

[The power is far larger then anything I've ever felt before, too think you've only been using a fraction up till now but even so, I doubt you can pull out the full power of the Phoenix Force without this other Ai.]

Came the words of Ultron who knew this was the highest point of the Phoenix Force. While this was happening, Naruto could clearly see that the flames coming off his body was burning the ground and appears too be changing the entire climate along with there being a drought.

"If I continue being in this state, this planet might not recover." After thinking that, he looks at the ground under his feet melting before looking back up at the shocked Galactus who didn't notice that the Celestials were getting the fuck away from the planet Devourer.

"I guess I better end this now." As he thought that, he raised his right hand, almost immediately a large orb like sun appeared, it being the nucleus with four large blades appearing on it. With a quick movement of his hand it was thrown right at Galactus who immediately jumps to the right, dodging to the right as fast as he could too dodge that but it was gone in an instant much to his confusion until a split second later the ground gave in, turning from earth and stone into water them into diamond as well as the earth wrapping around him. Galactus's eyes widen all the way before looking at Naruto who's right hand was extended out towards him.

"Matter Transmutation. Now..." With those words, he points at a bright light appear right in front of Galactus which was the sun shuriken again but it suddenly grew in size while while slamming into the upper body of Galactus who raised both his arms too catch the giant orb, stopping it completely. Seeing this, Naruto just sighs before looking up at Galactus's ship the heralds, there ship, and the Celestials before looking back at Galactus.

"Boom." With that, the orb flared resulting in a massive sphere like explosion expanding over the massive Galactus who was yelling in pain while the heat was being contained by Naruto who rather not allow it too kill the planet and everyone nearby from the large amounts of heat. By the time his attack ended, Galactus was pulling himself out of no longer diamond but water ground. The world devourer was badly burned, armor having melted a lot off of his body. When he looks up, he was met with Naruto looking directly at him with another Sun Rasenshuriken.

"Do you now admit defeat, or not?" He questioned Galactus who stares down at the man while both Stardust and Firelord arrive in front of him, getting ready too fight until they heard Galactus speak.

"I admit defeat..." Hearing those words, the two Heralds look at there lord in shock.

"I am most impressed that a child such as yourself has gained the favor of the Celestials not too mention you have defeated I in single combat. You could have kept your attacks going until I were no longer loving yet you stopped. Such is your way, come my heralds, the Kree will pay for this trap they set for Galactus." He said but was stopped by Naruto.

"Yeaaaaaa-no. Taking your vengeance on a bunch of assholes wouldn't really solve this. I saved you from them killing you, so you could at least stop the attacks on planets with life. You devour worlds, no living people; life, is precious so don't go ending it for them or I will be your end World Devourer." He said in a serious tone too Galactus who just stares down at him.

"So be it, for now." As he said it, he teleported away with his heralds while the Hulks and a chained up Leader appeared behind him, all of them watching Galactus fly away into space.

"Ok, thanks Galactus! We can't wait too see you again!" A-Bomb shouted to the leaving world devourer.

"Hulk." Hearing that, they look down at him to see himself being released by Chappie too reveal a repaired Ultron who's hands gauntlets were off too reveal the healed Anti-Venom.

"Here." He said before flipping the ring to Hulk who caught the Makulan ring much to his surprise.

"I'm guessing you know where my comrades of my Armada are. You should go to the others and tell Carolina that I'm ok and tell them what has transpired." Hearing that, Chappie just nods before with a wave he left them with the Hulks not knowing who that was.

"Now, you guys get directions while I go back to my cell." Was the first thing Naruto said after Chappie left, walking towards there ship while passing the Hulks until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"What happened to you during the past years?" Hearing Hulk ask that, he just turns to him.

"I returned too how I was...I lost friends but I made many more. The Mandarin isn't just a title, it's the responsibility to show others there true path, the Mandarin can't interfere in such a way like I've done before but after going into another universe, I now know I have the responsibility too lead all forms of life to peace, not taking command but helping the people...it's hard too explain when I myself control an Armada and interfere in situations that call for it but...I can't keep doing what I've been doing such as interfere too the point I'm trying too change the universe personally." He said while walking back into the ship.

 **BACK IN THE SHIP, NOW TAKING OFF INTO SPACE**

"Farewell my saviors and have a safe journey. Your home lies that way!" Ego said with his eyes shinning a beam of light in one direction.

"Could you be more vague?" She-Hulk asked before telling them she hopes they will be close too earth.

"You sure it's wise letting him out?" Red Hulk asked there leader who was glancing at Naruto who was looking out into deep space. His hair was still unusually long but now Yellow again but was tied into a pony tail.

"It's ok, I'll watch him." Hulk told Red who didn't like this one bit.

"I hope it takes awhile since Leader will have too get comfortable in his new quarters." A-Bomb said

"Let's just hurry." Naruto told the others but there fun was cut short.

"Hey cuz, I'm picking up a message on all frequencies." With that said, she presses a button causing Ronan's face too appear on screen.

[The threat of Galactus lives, saved by the earthlings known as the Hulks and the War Criminal known as the Mandarin. For this group of criminals, I Ronan the Excuser herby judge them guilty! I place a bounty on there heads, dead or alive.]

"Bounty, how much you think it is? Bet you I'm worth the most." Red said which Naruto shakes his head.

"Get in line...right now, we need too survive." Naruto said, not liking this one bit but while he was looking out into space remembering the order Chappie was given too by Minato.

(When he is in need of help, help him. When he's hurting, comfort him...always protect him, since he is the one humanity needs.)

After that, Hulk was once again talking to the robotic video recorder.

"Everyone loses there path one time in there life, like me... I'm sure Naruto is trying too find a way too redeem himself but being forgiven for all he's done won't be easy. I may be starting too trust him, but he has a long way before being forgiven. Hulk out..." Was the last thing he said before the video ended.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, BATTLING FEAR ITSELF. HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9: The Return Home Part 5

Naruto just stood there once again, looking out into deep space. While looking out into space, he was being watched by the uncomfortable A-Bomb.

"Still think its not a smart idea keeping him uncuffed." He said, voicing his concern yet Naruto didn't care while in the room with the other Hulks.

"Picking up some kinda signal?" Hearing that, Naruto's gaze shifts over to the video feed the computers were getting.

"No, hundreds of signals?" Just after saying that they got old videos from the past.

"You did it Hulk, we got TV from Earth!" A-Bomb said with clear joy in his voice but didn't like black and white.

"Must be picking up older signals from decades past. Locking on!" With that said a single video appeared of a clown. Seeing the creepy looking clown, Naruto looks away due too finding it annoying.

"A-Bomb afraid of funny face man?" When Skaar accused him of that, he immediately denies it.

"Afraid, no way! I just hate there freakish grins, beady eyes, and horrifying makeup! That's all..." A-Bomb said much too the amusement of Red.

"Hey!" A-Bomb said after the harsh words Red spoke but there attention was drawn back to the live video feed of the reporter who always bashes Spider-Man.

"World rests easier since the Hulk and his monstrous musclebound Agents of Smash have vanished, where did they go?! Who cares, as long as the monsters d-" The video was stopped by an ice kunai hitting the screen, gaining everyone's attention to see Naruto who had his left hand extended.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He apologized before looking back into deep space.

"Tv signals are coming out from some kinda wormhole? Could be a way back to Earth?" Hulk said, looking at the other computer until all the lights went out.

"Of course, just when we get a lead home the power goes out! Alright Leader, what's going on?" A-Bomb questions the enemy who was inside a floating prison ball.

"I wouldn't know, who wants too go home when we're having so much fun." He lied just as there ship was approaching a darkness, gaining all there attention.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto murmured in confusion at what they were looking at with She-Hulk asking if it's a black hole.

"Don't know, but it's blocking our way to earth." Just after he said that, the power comes back on.

"Powers back on, so go through it jolly green. We're going through it right? You're not afraid, are ya?" Red questions there leader who walks away with his cousin.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." A-Bomb said while Naruto was staring at the darkness.

"Couldn't we just move out of the way and go around?" Naruto questions Hulk who was looking at the screen.

"It may take too much time, we need to hurry towards that wormhole before it closes." Hearing that, he just nods while they approached the darkness but from the darkness came a bright light. Seeing that, Anti-Venom immediately covers his head followed by Ultron shutting over it.

"MISSILE HEADING OUR WAY!" Red shouted yet Hulk spoke in a calm voicing, knowing who it was.

"Stand down, it's the Silver Surfer. Don't worry, he's an old friend. He can help us get home." Hulk said just before the cosmic being unleashed a bean of cosmic energy at there ship.

"Define friend please?" Naruto questions the very confused Hulk who didn't know what was going on.

"Why is he attacking us?!" A-Bomb shouted in clear confusion on what was happening from his seat.

"Here he comes again!" Hulk shouted at seeing the cosmic being fire multiple beams at there ship with She-Hulk going to put up the shields.

"I thought you said he was a friend?" A-Bomb asked the Hulk who nods before speaking.

"He is, we've fought side by side to save earth and then he left too explore the universe. Never seen him act like this?!" Hulk told his team who didn't like this one bit.

"Guess he's changed sides." Red said with the alarms going off.

"Losing our shields!" She-Hulk shouted from the controls.

"How Hulk stop shinny man?" Skaar questions the leader with Naruto's eyes narrowing before rubbing towards the door.

"We have too go out there!" Hulk told the others but suddenly they saw Naruto fly out the cockpit with his armor on, heading straight for Silver Surfer who shouts.

"THE VOID, IT WILL-" In that instant, Naruto slammed a large ice hammer on the Surfer who just laid there unmoving. Naruto simply lands on the surfboard while looking down at the cosmic being before speaking.

"Sorry but you were getting dangerous." He told the cosmic being who was still panicking a little.

"Ah, the Void...must escape the void." Hearing that, Naruto looks up at the large darkness in front of the before heading back with the surfers board. In minutes that were in the sickbay with a restrained and unconscious Silver Surfer. In the room included the Hulks and Naruto but She-Hulk wore a coat.

"Ah, it's so cold in here! What is the matter with the heater?" She-Hulk questions the others but Naruto felt the temperature being above 60.

[Brain scans reveal patient in semi-comatose state. Estimated recovery, unknown.]

Hearing the computer say that, Hulk didn't like that one bit.

"You sure above going through the void?" Hearing that, the Hulk only nods since it's the fastest way to the portal.

 **30 MINUTES LATER IN THE TRAINING ROOM**

Naruto sat there meditating in silence, cross legged with his eyes closed.

"N-Naruto..." When he heard that, his eyes open up in shock when he heard that before standing up.

"That was Ava but...why is she-" Naruto stopped cold when he turned around to find himself staring at all of his friends, dead and unmoving shine covered in blood. Standing in top of the defeated was Thanos holding Ava in his hand.

"Why...?" When she said that, Thanos crushed her resulting in the blood exploding from her body and covering his face with her blood.

"N-NO! THIS IS AN ILLUSION!" Naruto shouted before it vanished with Naruto standing up straight and running for the door quickly. By the time he found the others, A-Bomb had slammed into what appears to be a giant clown that vanishes.

"Fear?" Naruto thought in immediate understanding of what was happening.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE CONTROL ROOM**

"So, the cold was made by me?" She-Hulk asked in confusion, all of them standing in front of an awake Silver Surfer.

"How can our fears come true Surfer?" Hulk questions the cosmic being who was in front of the video feed of the darkness.

"This void lives, it is a creature known as Null The Living Darkness. It unleashes fear in its victims, feeds on it and uses it to take on physical form. I tried too stop it but was lost in the darkness, facing my own fear of being trapped forever." Hearing that, Naruto looks away uncomfortably at seeing this fear can affect him after all he's done and the decisions he's made, showing that it can bring out solved issues.

"It will enter a nearby wormhole, a wormhole that leads too Earth." Silver said, revealing it to them all.

"That's where the signals were coming from!" Hulk told the others much to A-Bomb's happiness.

"Maybe we can use it too go home!" Just after saying that, he was hit by the reality of the darkness getting there first.

"Earth has billion of lives and countless fears. Null will bring them all to life and your world will fall screaming in terror." Hearing that, Hulk didn't like that one bit.

"We won't let it, Naruto!" Hearing that, he turns towards the Hulk who tosses him the ring which he catches it.

"What do we do?" He questions the Hulk who smiles.

"We smash it, we're taking the fight to that thing!" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles while there ship heads straight for the darkness, unleashing rounds of fire at it.

"You may have faced your fears, but now they will consume you!"

When they heard that, skeleton arm rise from the floor and grab Naruto by his legs much to his shock while Hulk was grabbed by his dark version who immediately takes over him.

"Ahahahahah!" The Dark Hulk laughs before he straight up punches Naruto to the floor, being dragged into the floor much to his struggle, trying too put the ring on but it did nothing as well as his ice isn't working all the whine the others were being affected by there own fears.

"I-I DON-" He was silenced by being dragged into the floor, consumed by an unimaginable amount of darkness. Naruto was curled up in a ball, holding himself while consumed by all the fears of what he's done, the sadness of all those he's gotten killed during the war. While this was happening, from the darkness appears two armored soldiers who approach Naruto all the while a voice could be heard from his memories.

[Friends... Is something more precious then even having all the power in the universe is it... Seeing you I can only say that but anyways before o go I want to say one last thing. I love you.]

He moment he heard that, he felt some feel in his soul pulse.

[Hey guys...if you're hearing this, it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Ultron and his army. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was...really just a collection of somebody else's memories. But with your help, these memories, they...they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own.]

When he heard that, the fears slowly began too he replaces with bright memories of before he betrayed everyone and his time with the Reds and Blues.

[All of these things are what make me who I am...but they're also holding me back. You... Are the key in saving our universe... Doyle was the only one who saw it... He believed in what you could be, he opened my eyes to what you can do. Tex didn't die, at the last second she deconstructed herself to help you gain better control over your powers which brings me to this. If I too erase my memories, if I...deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will awaken your full potential, I believe that. I wish there was another way... But I'm leaving this message, as well as others...in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time... Heh, it was-it was actually Doyle, who made me realize something I'd never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer and everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero...never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith...]

"Ain't that a bitch..." Naruto muttered while he sat up facing Epsilon and Tex who transformed into Omega, Eta, Delta, Gamma, Iota, Sigma, and Theta.

"Tex and Epsilon...they gave up everything too protect me." While speaking, tears begin to fall from his face.

"This fear...Null made is come back. I'm so sad...that there gone. They gave you all life...Epsilon created you from his death." While he said that, each one turned into an energy that interned Naruto which his left arm glows brightly before spreading multicolored lines all through this body and armor of Ultron. The lines became brighter and brighter until it was near blinding before in front of him appeared a single ring which he grabs and instantly the entire dark room freezes.

"I will not allow myself to fall for my fears no longer. I am the Mandarin... I am Naruto..." He said to himself with utter seriousness.

 **REAL WORLD WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING, IN SPACE**

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed Null who was a giant monster that towered over the ship, all of them inside the darkness with the wormhole behind them.

"Pathetic, I will feed upon the fears of all ok earth." Null said before turning towards the wormhole all the while the hulks just watched from inside there ship.

"If we don't do anything then Naruto-" She-Hulk was cut off by an insanely bright light appearing behind them before disappearing, reappearing outside and in front of the wormhole, stopping Null who was greatly confused at the right light before died down too reveal a single armored being.

(Link on Profile, don't own.)

"So this is the true power of what the Director gave me...the power of the Forerunners..." Naruto spoke, while hearing Ultron speak.

[All capabilities have exceeded there normal limits. Your physical abilities have are on a whole other level.]

"Basically while wearing this armor I get an insane power boost in my abilities, comparing it too Thanos am I much stronger?" Hearing that, Ultron does not reply, leaving it too Naruto too figure out. Naruto crouched with his feet touching some invisible surface.

"Eheheheh, do you actually think you can beat me?" Hearing that, Naruto puts on the yellow ring before jumping right at him with great speed. Seeing this, Null unleashed a arm carrying skeleton and people Naruto knows. Naruto brought back his fist with his eyes narrowing behind his helmet.

"Never again..." Naruto said with his fist meeting Null's monstrous arm covered in his memories.

"...will you touch me with fears." With those words, that entire arm was covered in ice much to Null's shock at what he's seeing but more when he moved back the entire arm shattered.

"I've fought on God level battles...compared to them your nothing." He said with utter seriousness, seeing the clear disadvantage the Darkness known as Null glares at him.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AFRIAD OF ME, I CAN FEEL IT YET-" Null was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"You don't understand...the reason why I'm not afraid of you isn't because I have no fears, It's because I've lost too much to stop now." Hearing that, Null's eyes widen all the way in utter fear at the fact his fear was swallowed by his rage towards Null.

"G-GET AWAY-" In an instant he appeared in front of Null, placing birth of his hands on Null's chest who screams while his entire body was covered in ice before shattering too pieces along with the darkness dispersing. After that, Naruto turns around towards the wormhole and extends his left hand now stabilizing the wormhole before looking back at the Hulks with a smile.

"Time too go home."

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MANDARIN RETURNS HOME. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE START OF THE INFINITY STONE SEARCH ARC.**


	10. LOGAN No spoilers on plot

Just watched LOGAN and I must say it was very well done, loved it not too mention the emotion and the meaning it had in this movie. Sad this is the last time Hugh Jackman will play as Wolverine, from what I read, I'm not sure if he will or will not play a part in Deadpool 2. After watching it I'm might consider adding the plot as well as X-23/Laura into this story though it might spoil a part of the movie so I'm not sure exactly. If I were too add her, it may or may not be next chapter when it comes too introducing her, still thinking. If I do then it may be an arc before the Infinity Stone Arc. Either way, leave your thoughts if I should or shouldn't involve LOGAN in this story as well as I once again recommend watching LOGAN.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided if this story does indeed extend into a fourth fanfic which it most likely may, then if I'm right I will include Laura/X-23 since at the moment involving her would need too be constructed as well as would be difficult finding the right X-Men comics to fit it. Also, after seeing the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie, I think it's about time I get back on track then extend it more._**

 ** _Also, from my math and if I did it right then Naruto is about 19 years old, almost 20 since he was gone 3 years, almost 4. Sorry for short chapter, currently busy._**

Chapter 11

Slowly they all crossed over through the portal, entering on the other side with ease.

" **OH BOY, HOME SWEET HOME!** " Shouted the smiling A-Bomb who was very joyful at seeing Earth up close again. Currently the entire group was staring at Earth from the control room.

"We should hurry to the Avengers, they must hear about this." Naruto told the group, knowing it's something that must be discussed now but suddenly a ship flys by the group much to there surprise followed by multiple other ships.

"Uh, what was that?" Red asked with confusion just as Naruto stepped forwards with wide eyes.

" **FOLLOW IT NOW!** " Naruto suddenly said, confusing the group which he points at it.

"I can feel it, what I have too say involves what is on that ship!" Hearing that, Hulk looks at She-Hulk who proceeded too nod and speed after the ship that was heading for New York City with enemy ships got in there tail, about seven of them.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE TONY STARK WAS**

"I need a theme song, Jarvis, remind me too write one." Iron told his Ai while he was headed directly for the ship in the cloudy sky that suddenly speeds by him.

"Whoa!" He said with surprise at what it did.

[ _Should I summon the other Avengers, sir?_ ]

"Please, I can handle one little ship." He told his Ai, not yet realizing the incoming seven ships until he saw lasers pass by him and turns around to see them.

"On second thought, A-" He stopped right there when he saw a armored figure he's never seen before appear on top of one of them with the Hulk, causing his eyes too widen in surprise.

"Hulk?" He said with surprise, watching as the ships pass by him with the armored figure speaking to Hulk who nods just before he was teleported into another ship. The figure being Naruto touches the ship that immediately becomes frozen with another being smashed into by Hulk who proceeded too rip out wires before jumping down with Naruto appearing in front of him so he could grab Hulk and they teleported again onto the next ship with Iron known as Tony just staring with wide eyes at the teleportation ability being the same as one particular person.

"It can't be..." He stops there when he saw a nearby place having been hit by some of the lasers that were taking place with one of the wings being destroyed, resulting in it spinning out of control with Naruto appear on the destroyed wing before placing his left hand in it, causing rainbow lines too spread all over the wing.

[ _Accessing the planes controls._ ]

Hearing that, the plane slowly starts gaining balance yet they were still spinning.

"You can't stop it like that!" Hearing that familiar voice, Naruto looks up to see Iron suddenly rams into the side of the plane with both hands on the hull so he could proceed too use full power from his thrusters too stop the spinning.

"Seems you are in need of help!" Hearing that, Naruto looks to his left to see Thor grabbing the wing with one hand to help it fly downwards towards the nearest open area which was a shipyard that they land the ship at with Naruto already freezing the wing of the ship too stop the flames.

"Hey you!" Hearing that, Naruto looks up from the wing towards the two avengers.

"Mind taking off-" He was cut off by the figure standing up straight.

"Talk later." He said before disappearing in an instant, surprising Tony who's eyes just narrow. While this went on, Hulk was sitting on top of there own ship with Naruto appearing next to him, his attention focused on where the ship went.

"Civilians safe, we need to hurry and get to the ship!" When Naruto said that, Hulk was still confused.

"What exactly is on that ship your not telling us?" Questions the Hulk with Naruto staying silent until he sighs and looks at Hulk.

"Would you believe me if I say that there is a weapon on that ship that could destroy the planet." Hearing that, Hulks eyes only widen with shock, staring at Naruto who looks around to see all enemy ships were taken care of so they could now focus on getting to the escaping ship that was no longer in view yet Naruto could tell where it was.

 **ONE HOUR LATER IN SOUTH AMERICA**

The group lands nearby if the crashed ship, Naruto being the first to jump off of the ship next to Hulk with the other three also leaving the ship but the moment they begun too approach the escaped ship, Iron lands in front of them.

"Mind telling me what's going on Hulk?!" Questioned the hero who's helmet opens up to reveal Tony yet the look on his face was seriousness.

"Remove your helmet, soldier!" Demanded the one behind them and they look to see Captain America exiting out of a ship that had just landed with Hawk Eye, Black Widow, Falcon, and Thor. Seeing that there all here, Naruto was about to speak when Ultron did it for him.

[ _Relax, Avengers._ ]

When they heard that robotic voice, they all took aim at Naruto except for the Hulks.

"So the Guardians were right when they told us Ultron was back and-" He was cut off by Ultron just as Naruto raised his arms.

[ _No, you misunderstand the situation completely. I am no longer who I was and it is thanks to Naruto._ ]

Hearing that, Hawk Eye simply takes aim at the head with his arrow.

"You think we're gonna buy that load of crap-" He was silenced when Naruto spoke.

"A lot has changed...you may not believe me but I no longer seek anything that involves taking over the universe..." When they heard that, the group just stares at him until Hulk gets in front of Naruto.

"Guys, I know you have a lot of questions but this isn't the time." Hulk told the group yet Captain America spoke again in seriousness.

"If that's who we think it is, then it won't take much time." Hearing that, Naruto simply sighs before he takes off the two Mandarin rings so he could then toss them on the grass in front of the surprised Tony, followed by his helmet receding too reveal Anti-Venom that opens up, showing Naruto's face but different. He now had longer hair that was tied in a pony tail as well as left side of the face was messed up like wrinkles with the left eye also being different. It was very distinctive, characterized its ever changing multicolored pupil and iris which contains a white, floral pattern.

"As you can see, I've done many things and been through so much more..." Naruto told them all, not knowing if they'll believe him or not but there conversation ends when they heard the door of the escape pod open, gaining there attention to see a fearful and injured Red Skull. Seeing him, Captain America was even more serious at seeing his nemesis.

"Red Skull!" He said yet the moment he saw Naruto, he knew exactly who he was from the reports and runs over to the surprised Naruto, falling to his knees in front of him.

"Please, save me from him!" He begs Naruto who's eyes just narrow before Anti-Venom and Ultron cover his face so he could then turn towards the sky.

"So you did actually steal from Thanos." Naruto muttered, watching as ships arrive to the scene, dropping ten unrecognizable war machines that immediately start firing on them.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE AVENGERS AND NARUTO TEAMUP PART 1.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

The ten war machine units had already let loose a barrage of fire on the group who had scattered in order too attack the enemy with Naruto just approaching his two rings.

"So Skull's on the run from someone named Thanos? Mind filling us in on who that person is?" When Iron Man had asked that, he was looking at Naruto who picks up both rings and puts them back on before looking at the machines.

"He's called by many names including the Mad Titan and he is not too be trifled with. Among everyone here, he is perhaps the strongest and even I cannot tell if I'm stronger then him right now with this new power up. Not only that but I fought him once and almost lost if it weren't for Captain Universe." When he said that, the others look at him in confusion to see he was dodging the lasers with which movements.

"It's a rather very long story which includes I may have saved the universe from him during our fight. Sadly, he's immortal by an unknown means, be it being resurrected or not." Naruto the Hero's while his ice ring glows.

"My ice giant powers combined with this armor and ring have given me an incredible power up." Naruto said, yet someone disagrees with his words.

"I hate too be the bearer of bad news but you're wrong." While he said that, Tony had just gotten done from releasing a uni-beam on a machine that was completely unharmed.

"Ultron." Once Naruto said that, his left eye glows along with the armor and Anti-Venom, clearing both of his arms. His focus was on one that had aimed and started firing at the man who chargers straight for it with ice petal-like construct's, appearing as a shield in front of him to protect him from fire before it created an energy shield.

"Oh please..." While he said that, he puts both of his together while brining them back on his left.

"Ice Demon's...Long Sword of Zero." With that said, he draws the sword with a single swipe, causing the energy shield to freeze immediately. After that, he brings the sword up and it transforms from a katana into a giant ice cleaver.

"Ice God's...Sword of One!" After he said that, he swung down the blade shatters the shield and slams into the machine, barely cutting into it until its insides freeze and from that the weapon cuts it in half, causing an explosion while weapons appear behind Naruto, simulating a flower blossom. Many were surprised while Naruto looks at the next two changing towards him on wheels which he raises his left arm grabs a weapon on he blossom, taking it off before it morphs into a new bow, looking larger the before and he pulls back its ice string that creates two sharp arrow with a swirly end.

"Ice God's Bow of One..." With that said, he let loose two arrows that flew through the air with such speeds that the machines didn't have time to stop or move but get hit. The moment they made contact, the arrows released a large spiky array of ice that freezes right through them, stopping there functions completely.

"As I've said before, I'm not who I once was..." Naruto muttered with the weapons on his back shifting around all the while more flower petal's appear to block any lasers trying too hit him. His attention was drawn towards the other two heading for him while the five others we're attacking skull who was taking cover yet took out the infinity stone. The moment it was opened up, Naruto's attention was drawn towards it to see Captain America picking up the fallen Power Stone, seeing that his eyes widen.

" **DROP IT NOW!** " Naruto shouted but it was already too late, the power was coursing through his body and causing it too increase in body mass but painfully, evident in his yell. Naruto immediately flys over to the in pain Hero who suddenly unleashed a devastating shock wave that destroyed the machines and would have taken out Birgitta Widow and Hawk Eye if it weren't for an ice shield appearing in front of them, the Avengers couldn't get near that overloaded source of power until a hand grabs Steve's, causing ice too spread over it.

"Ice God's Gauntlets of One." Spoke Naruto who stood next to the Hero before taking the stone out of his hand but the moment he did, he became overcome by intense thoughts of what he could do with the light increasing yet his fingers just grip the stone with himself taking a deep breath before sighing, needs of sweet coming down his forehead from the difficult concentration.

"That...impossible, there's no way you can contain that power without going nuclear?" Spoke Iron Man who lands behind Naruto with the others gathering around him.

"I've found out some new abilities I possess and that includes my body being made to handle an unimaginable amount of power. Though, it does strain the mind." After saying that, he looks at the container and walks over it too pick it up and place it back in it before it closes.

"So much power...if I held it another second..." Captain America said before looking over at the one who may have just saved his life yet his eyes narrow.

"You said don't touch it, what is that?" He questions Naruto who looks at it before handing the man in armor it as well as giving Widow his rings.

"They're called the Infinity Stones, this one here is the Power Stone which possess a power like no other, more so devastation. The others include the Time Stone, Space Stone, Soul Stone, Reality Stone, and finally the Mind Stone, basically if that Mad Titan gains the stones, he's basically God." When he said that, everyone's eyes widen at what he said while he looks at Skull.

"Since he stole it, there won't be much time left until Thanos comes here personally for it and without my help, you will all lose." Hearing that, Captain America didn't like what he heard one bit but he saw Naruto turn towards there ship they arrived on.

"Now if you'll excuse me, for now I'll be going in that ship to rest my head for a bit from the headache I have." After he said that, he starts walking towards the ship while the others still didn't trust him, more so for Skull following Naruto around like he's a sick puppy.

 **HOURS LATER AT THE CITY REACTOR**

Slowly the group exits the ship, next to Naruto was Red Hulk and A-Bomb who were walking behind the others that had Red skull in cuffs. They all found themselves walking into an abandoned city.

"So, why exactly does this Thanos guy hate you?" Red Hulk asks Naruto who just sighs.

"Let's just say, I got with someone he had feelings for and well...had a kid. You should know him, he fought in the war." Hearing that, he Hulk places a hand on his chin in wonder before remembering that in the war, there were three who were Naruto's sons.

"Tony, what's this thing supposed to look like?" Captain America questions the one in the suit of armor.

"Arsenal could be a container, vehicle, a weapon, who knows. My dad wasn't so clear on that." Tony replied, relooking at the hologram notebook that was about the weapon.

"So, Naruto...what happened to your face?" When Hawk Eye asked that, he just answers.

"I had a skyscraper fall on top of me...wasn't fun." He answered truthfully, not liking that memory one bit. After walking for a bit, Tony spoke up.

"Widow, why am I not detecting any fallout? Unless-of course! Project Arsenal was sent here to contain the blast. The Gamma reactor, its in there! It's gotta be!" After he said that, the group noticed a loud sound being heard from above with Hulk knowing this does not seem good. From the clouds was a giant ship coming down from it.

"There's big, and there's the size of a flying city." Hawk Eye said, annoying Naruto due to it not being the time for jokes, except when Spider-Man or Deadpool do it.

"Could this thing be another drone, Jarvis?" Falcon questioned the Ai just as multiple ships were released from the larger one.

[ _This ship is made of an unknown alien metal, but no Life signs detected._ ]

"Well it looks like that detected us!" Iron Man shouted that before they all scattered from the bombardment of fire the nine ships released with Red Hulk having grabbed Naruto to jump away before putting him down with Anti-Venom closing over his face along with his helmet.

"Alright Avengers, listen up! Hulk, I need you too-" He was cut off by said Hulk immediately attacking with a clap that sent the two ships crashing from the shockwave.

"Thor-" He couldn't finish at watching the Asgardian take down two ships with his hammer and once again tried to order Captain America but he was already attacking. Leaving the others too run towards the base while Skaar and the other Hulks stayed behind too fight. The ones too leave included Naruto, Red Skull, widow, and Hawk Eye. Iron Man just stood there before sighing and flying towards the others, landing in front of the group.

"Arsenal." Red Skull muttered with Tony looking at the electronic lock.

"Security panel's in Russian, you-" Tony was cut off by Naruto placing a hand on the electronic lock, before Ultron accessed it and opens the door, surprising them all.

"Let's just get this over with, the sooner we do this the sooner we keep the Red power stone out of Thanos's hands." Naruto told the group, being the first to enter.

"Well, someone been saving on there cleaning bills." Hearing that, Naruto's wyes' narrow at how Hawk Eye is reminding him about Peter.

"Everyone ever seen an unstable gamma reactor you guys?" When Iron Man asked that, they all saw the large tube ahead of them with a glowing green light.

"I can beat that, while in the other universe I helped stop a tower called the Purge from exterminate all sentient life on the planet named Chorus." When Naruto said that, Widow and Hawk Eye look at one another before back at Naruto.

"Really?" He questions Naruto who sighs.

[ _He is indeed telling the truth, he crashed one of my ships on the tower using a tractor beam._ ]

Hearing Ultron say that, they were still unsure about that but there attention was drawn on the Gamma tube where they approach it.

"How long till it blows?" Hearing that, Naruto simply shakes his head.

"If it was going to explode, it should have done that years ago." Naruto told by He others with Ultron speaking again.

[ _There's an Ai inside it?_ ]

When he said that, Iron Man looks at Naruto in confusion as well as the upgraded Ultron with Captain America speaking to him that there having trouble which increases when the building shook from fire.

[ _Reactor core overloaded in sixty seconds._ ]

"Ok, no problem. This things gotta have-" He was stopped after seeing Naruto place his left hand on the control panel before he takes a deep breath, causing rainbow lines too spread all through the machine that in turn spreads to the large reactor, causing it too slowly cool down with it becoming more stable. Seeing this, Tony looks at Naruto with great confusion.

"How-" He was cut off by the Mandarin looking at him before he spoke up.

"I told you, I'm not the same as I was back then. In both personality wise as well as abilities...I now understand the weight of my responsibilities and what my decisions cause." Naruto told the man inside the armor truthfully.

"Hey, I can see something in there." Hawk Eye said, surprising the others at seeing that Ultron was right, there was a Human shaped thing inside it.

"I got an idea and it involves Arsenal. Tony, may I see the infinity stone of power?" Naruto asked Iron Man with his right hand extending out to Tony who looks down at it.

"Wait a second, you also-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"I need to prove myself but you must allow me to do so. It's stable enough so that the moment I break in it will start again but I will have enough time including this armor can most probably handle it." Hearing that, Iron Man and Naruto just stare at one another.

"Do it, he...is Thanos's most hated enemy!" Red Skull said, knowing that Naruto may be the only person on this planet that could fight Thanos. Hearing that, Tony just sighs before he hands Naruto the container who takes it before jumping right for the tube, slamming his left hand through it and once again causing it to Melt down but the countdown was increasing.

"Tony, you sure that was a smart idea?" Hawk Eye asked the man in armor who was thinking back to when he fight the previous Mandarin, Gene which cost him the lives of those closest to him. While this went on, Naruto was walking through the hurricane I'd Gamma energy yet his body was giving have a rainbow aura from the lines rubbing all through this body, starting at his left hand. He just stops in front of the machine before he looks at the stone that possess an unimaginable power and a single thought popped into his head.

"With this and the others...I could...-" He stops there before shaking his head, knowing he shouldn't think about that now and just pushes the opened container against the machines opened chest, causing it too turn online and unleash a bright red light that immediately contains the Gamma radiation into a small ball.

"Project Arsenal back online, Gamma blast contained." Spoke Ai Arsenal who stood in front of Naruto before walking past him and out of the tube, followed by him so they could stand in front of the others.

"This just blew even my mind, he just shoved the Gamma radiation into...where?" Spoke the confused armored hero who couldn't understand.

"Most likely a parallel dimension which could contain the power." Hearing that, Tony looks at Naruto with confusion just as he taps his head with his left hand.

"I had many Ai's fuse with my mind. Though I could bring them out, I rather keep them within my mind to increase my intelligence." Naruto told the surprised Tony.

"Attack Thanos!" Red Skull ordered the machine yet it didn't listen as well as Hawk Eye pushing the messed up Red Skull away from them.

"Arsenal, attack." Hawk said stupidly, not realizing that it was plainly obvious it would not listen.

"Incapacitate invading forces? Error, unauthorized user." It replied to the idiot man.

"Tony, you're up." Naruto told the now surprised Hero.

"Wait, why-" He was cut off by Arsenal speaking to him.

"Voice recognition, authorized user." Arsenal said, revealing Tony as the only one to command the machine.

"Ok then, destroy the attacking ships." Once ordered, it flys through the ceiling with rocket boots or thrusters of sorts.

"How are you an authorized user?" When Widow asked that, the Mandarin answers.

"He's the son of the man who made it, Howard Stark." After saying that, Tony flies out followed by Naruto going after him where they could plainly see Arsenal creating an energy absorption shield that blocked the lasers.

"Avengers assemble and snack Thanos out of the sky!" Iron Man ordered all of them which they had begun too move unlike Naruto, Captain America, Widow, and Hawk Eye who could not fly except Naruto who chose to just stand down, watching the fight never to Red Skull with She-Halk and A-Bomb joining them as they all witnessed Red Hulk, Hulk, Skaar, Iron Man, Arsenal, and Falcon attack the ship that is soon enough destroyed.

[ _I still cannot read any Life on the ship._ ]

Hearing that, Naruto just sighs with Tony furthering the idea that the Mad Titan wasn't on the ship the moment he landed in front of them.

"Widow, call you shield buddies for your alien drone cleanup!" Tony told the annoyed Widow.

"Sure, since Fury loves getting those kinds of calls?" Widow said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Nice work soldier, your help extremely appreciated." Captain America said to Arsenal with his right hand being extended out towards it.

"User Anthony Stark issued strategically sound orders, I complied." Hearing that, Widow just found this to be annoying.

"Great, an android that feeds Tony's ego." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"Well, at least we have someone to watch over the power stone." Hearing that, he found everyone looking at him again.

"What do you mean "we", don't expect us to forget what you did." When the Captain said that with seriousness, Naruto looks down before Tony places a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You will have to come with us..." Hearing that, Hulk was about to say something when Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"I understand...ask me anything once you take me to whatever room you want to interrogate me in." After he said that, he followed the others back to the ship with the Hulks who weren't all too fine with Naruto being treated as a prisoner since the entire time he's been with them, he seemed different.

 **HOURS LATER IN PRISON CELL ROOM**

Naruto was currently meditating with his eyes closed while inside a prison cell next to Red Skull's, just sitting there cross legged and in silence with his hair no longer tied in a pony tail but straight. His arms currently had a new kind of supper cuffs on them too cut off his powers. Ultron was taken away so it can be scanned and read its memories too see what exactly happened as well as Naruto's symbiote having been taken away.

"So...you are back...Nick Fury tried too hide it but I found out." Hearing that, his eyes slowly open to show sadness at knowing exactly who's voice that was and his head turns upwards to now be looking at Ava.

"Hello again...Ava..." He said to the woman who was looking down at Naruto with sadness and disappointment.

 **SOMEWHERE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN EARTH, INSIDE A LAB**

"Your son has returned..." Spoke a figure who hid in the shadows, behind an older man working in something yet the moment he heard that, the blonde haired man only smiles while he wore a lab coat, inside a lab.

"Step-son...and of course he would, he's the Son of the God of Mischief after all." He answered with a look of happiness on his face.

 **BACK AT THIS THE REACTOR, THANOS'S WAR SHIP**

A single explosion happened from the lower level of the ship and one by one, more explosions could be seen coming from the collapsed buildings that blocked one beings path. From the wreckage and ruble, walked out an unharmed Enternal named Thanos. The mad Titan just looks around, sensing that Naruto was here she cracks his neck before punching the ground in anger, causing many buildings too collapse from the sheer might of his punch.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND AVA TALK; MAD TITAN VERSUS MANDARIN ROUND 2.**


	13. MANDARIN FOURTH INSTALMENT ARC IDEA'S

Hello everyone, as you may know after this story, there will be another story acting as it's final installment. The reason why I'm saying that is because I've been thinking of adding another Red Vs. Blue arc such as season 15 when time comes but if I do so then I may change something in the previous chapters since the most recent episode as well as what I've read from next...makes me want to continue it one more time. The arcs that will be involved if I'm correct are these.

 ** _(RvB Arc)_**

 ** _[Arc yet decided/no arc, between whether to add one more or not.]_**

 ** _Spider-Verse; The Ressurectiom of The Ultimate Evil_**

 ** _God Doom Arc_**

 ** _Heart of the Universe Arc/Final_**


	14. Update Message

Hello everyone, the reason for this Author message is too apologize for the wait in the next chapter, I've been busy with my life, fanfics, and future ones. But this message isn't about that, I've been working with another user of Fanfiction and he's helped me out a lot with my story as well as Marvel information. You see, he made a spinoff of one of Naruto's kids named Asura. It's mainly about his story which may include some filler but most of it will most likely being connected with my own. His profile name is "ortizale317" and the story itself is called "Journey Into Mystery". Suggest you look it up and give it a read since the first chapter got too me in a way from a certain scene in it. Don't know when the story will be updated since I'm putting more work into Lightning King Raijin before it goes on Hiatus and is replaced with Beast of Remnant.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as check out ortizale317 story "Journey Into Mystery" which is a spinoff of Mandarin, mainly about one of his sons Ashura. Also, sorry if this chapter may seem rushing._**

Chapter 12

 **NARUTO OST-GRIEF AND SORROW**

There was only silence between the two with Naruto and Ava just staring at one another, it's been years since they saw each other in person and there sudden meeting, felt odd.

"It's...been awhile, Ava." Naruto told his old teammate and childhood friend who looks away. Many questions were running through her head on what she should say to him, many many things were crossing her mind. What she felt was sadness, happiness, and anger at what he's done and his return.

"Over three...years too be exact..." Hearing that, he simply looks down at the floor of his Cell.

"Yeah, while I've been away, I-..." He stops there, knowing he can't just say he's changed all of a sudden.

"I've, been taking care of the Orphans, ever since you left as well as the messes you've made are still being cleaned up." Hearing that, he only nods in understanding which surprises her.

"During my...banishment from Earth. I was given a look of earth, and I saw you as well as the orphans. I've, been through a lot, both good and bad." Hearing that, she just stares at him.

"You can't expect me, to-" She was caught off by him saying "no" and continuing to speak.

"I never expected you too buy that, but it's true. I was teleported to another universe and there, I've met all kinds of people. The ones I killed, the enemies I made, and the allies I met. Took me three years, too finally understand what Peter and Gene were trying too teach me. I don't expect you or the others to believe me, the only reason I'm hear is too protect this planet from enemy that surpasses all others." Hearing that, she just stares at the expression of sadness and acceptance upon his face.

"Thanks, for taking care of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama...they must've been a handful." Hearing that, Ava's eyes just widen at him still remembering there names but he continued.

"So tell me, what of Peter's old team consisting of Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, and the newbies such as Silk as well as others?" Once he asked that, Ava showed surprise but even so she answered.

"After you...killed Peter. He was, replaced in a month." When he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen but he simply sighs in understanding.

"I see...so, who replaced him?" Once she was asked, the answer he was given was something he didn't like.

"Another, web-user...Scarlet Spider." Hearing that, his eyes simply widen in great shock.

"So, they replaced him with another one..." After he said that, he left hand slowly forms a fist before he closed his eyes with the fist becoming undone and relaxing. When he reopened his eyes, he was staring at Ava once again.

"So...why else have you come here, not just to see if it was true that I was back?" Once she was asked that, she showed a little surprise but looks down at her feet.

"I...don't exactly know. Maybe to see if you changed or to confirm if I hate you or if I'm happy you're back...right now..." She just grits her teeth as tears fall from her eyes with Naruto slowly looking down before he goes on his hands and knees, surprising her.

"I will make it up to you...no, all of you. I think I may know a way to do that...but only when that time comes. So, until that day I make it up to you all, treat me like any other villain, treat me like garbage and a monster. I killed so many for my selfish beliefs, I don't deserve any pity from anyone but judgment for the sins I've caused. Once I've done what I need too do, you chose whether or not to still hate me with everything you have or slowly forgive me for the things I've done. That is all I have too say, to you White Tiger." Once that was said, he sits up and just stares at the wide eyed Ava.

"Please, leave now...and relay what I said to everyone else who still holds great hatred towards me for what I've done." Once that was said, he turns his back to Ava who just stares at him before turning away and wiping her tears away all he while she was walking away from Naruto who just sat there in silence. While she was walking away, Ava stops at the doorway where Scarlet Spider stood against a wall.

"I presume you didn't tell him that Spider-Man has a sister, as well as Mary Jane just gave birth too two girls that have his DNA?" Hearing that, she just continues walking away from the guy who looks back through the doorway she came just before it shuts.

"So, that's the one I've been hearing about. The deluded Mandarin..." Once that was said, he starts walking away in silence in order to leave Naruto by himself. While by himself, he simply closed his eyes as he was thinking of his grandfather.

(You have no idea the seriousness of your actions, not only did you kill many but also your closest friend... You didn't care for the lives you've taken. The husbands and fathers you've killed, the families you shattered. What you did can never be forgiven, not only did you attack Asgard but your own children as well!)

(I'm just a monster... In order too create peace I was willing too over throw away everything... I hurt my friends. I killed my best friend... I... Am far worse then any villain...)

(how will you solve anything... You act just like me when I was younger. Even so, I know you were the one who fought Algrim...)

(I've been watching for years even while in my Odin sleep... I watched you when you were born until now... There were tons places in time when you changed. It could have been because of Ultron, when Kushina died, Minato disappearing... Tomorrow is your trial and there will be no sympathy. You will most likely be out too death...)

(As you wish... Gramps.)

(He's coming...)

The last thought had caused Naruto's eyes too widen as he didn't know who's voice that was and looked around in confusion before at his feet where he saw the Mandarin rings lay.

"Why—" He stops there before he touched his head in pain just as he saw it, images of the moon but more precisely Thanos fighting the Avengers. Seeing that, his eyes widen all the way.

"How am I seeing this-who cares!" He shouts before standing up quickly, picking up the rings and placing them on his fingers.

"He's...here! Stooop, Thanos!" Spoke the terrified Red Skull who was looking at Naruto with a pleading look right before the Mandarin's armor appears on him as well as consumed by the Phoenix Force just before he vanishes by a light.

 **MEANWHILE UP ON THE MOON**

" **FOR ASGAR—** " Thor couldn't finish that sentence because when he shouted it during his flight directly at Thanos within the moon base, he was immediately punched in the stomach right before receiving a powerful slam on his back just before Hulk grabbed him from behind yet he was easily thrown over the Mad Titan's shoulders like a large stuffed toy.

"Where is the Infinity stone?" Spoke Thanos yet his tone was oddly different, more calm then usual even when he was fighting the Avengers.

" **NO ONE INTERFERE!** " Hearing that had caused everyone to stop what they were doing just before Thanos looks behind to receive a powerful cosmic beam that sent him forwards into ground but he just gets to slowly while turning around to see Naruto standing there in anger.

"Seems you did get resurrected by Death after I obliterated your ass!" Naruto said to Thanos who merely stood there, staring at him.

"Naruto..." When he said his name, Naruto just released the Phoenix Force form his body.

"I'll just kill you again, there's no way in hell I'll let you have the Infinity Stones!" Naruto declared but instead of speak the Titan did something he never expected, he starts walking towards Naruto nonchalantly within a care, the others were also confused yet Naruto felt it with each step the Titan took towards him, something has changed. This feeling was magnified when he started removing pieces of his armor, starting with the helmet and as he did so, he spoke in a tone that held no anger towards him or anyone, but amusement at what is before him.

"In time you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives." As he said it, he had just removed the last bit of armor that protected his body as well as to give him more arm movement, he had removed his sleeves, finally stoping in front of the wide eyed Naruto who was staring up at Thanos.

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this..." He said, showing him the Infinity Gauntlet while making a fist with a smile appearing on his face just as a elaborate black sigil marking appears on the left side of his bodies skin which spreads over his face, chest, and arm, before the edge glows bright-yellow.

"Does put a smile on my face." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way as he wasn't he created a force field yet a single punch broke through it and sent Naruto skidding back before he flies right for Thanos with his right arm being pulled back, throwing his strongest punch but the Titan just caught it with the hand that wore the Infinity gauntlet. His hand wraps around Naruto and before he was hit by the cosmic energy, it suddenly vanishes much to Naruto's surprise just before he was pulled closer to Thanos in order to receive a devastating knee to his stomach, when he pulls back he saw the Mandarin stumbling backwards before he received another powerful hit by a fist slamming into him, sending him to the ground with his Mandarin helmet falling off, now broken in two.

"This isn't the same Thanos I fought, he's—RAHHHHHHH" Naruto thoughts were silenced when a single foot stomps on his back. All he could do was look up at the smiling Thanos who just looks at the markings upon his body.

"This so called "Goblin Force" is truly an extraordinary power...with this power, it has opened my eyes to many things. One being, if I can't have Death then no one can. Erasing all life, death, everything...it will be an interesting challenge for me." The Titan said with a smirk upon his face before he places an intense amount of strength into his foot, causing a second crater to form before he walks off of Naruto who was in a lot of pain.

"Your strongest Hero has fallen, so do you still have hope?" While he asked that, he didn't look back at the exhausted Naruto who was in pain with his Mandarin armor vanishing from too much damage. Not waiting another second, Thor throws Mjölnir full force directly at Thanos yet the Titan easily catches it with his gauntlet much to the Thunder God's surprise.

"Oh please, this is but a child's toy." With those words he slowly starts too crush the hammer, right before it explodes, unleashing a wand of electricity that sent almost everyone flying back in pain from the high output of with Hawkeye, Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, and Falcon being affected by the electricity that sent in all directions, the few who were able to stand it were still hurt but the one to jump at Thanos first was Hulk who leaped directly fit him with both arms raised above his head but the Titan quickly grabbed both arms in order to pull him closely to deliver a devastating head butt that send him face first into the ground, hard.

"Most amusing indeed...if I was who I once was, I would indeed be having "some" trouble but in the end I would win." After saying that, he merely extends his left arm towards Arsenal, causing the Android to float towards the Mad Titan with a red aura.

"Hey, that's my birthday present!" Iron Man shouts while he starts getting up slowly with his armor sparking and reactor core having problems staying on in order too still fight, which he does as he uses his leg boosters and his hands to fly right for Thanos but instead of hitting him, he was easily caught by the Titan with his free hand, being held by the right hand that easily slams him into the ground, leaving a small crater where he lay.

"As always, you humans continue too cling towards hope." After saying that, he turns his gauntlet to have the back of his hand facing Arsenal before the power stone was forcefully extracted and placed on Thanos's gauntlet which he just smiles before tossing the Android aside.

"I'm done here." Thanos said, turning his back to all the defeated Avengers and Naruto so he could then walks off. All the exhausted Naruto could do was look up weakly at Thanos's retreating form just like the rest of the Avengers but the Titan suddenly stops to look back at them all.

"You have failed in stopping me and your pathetic team has failed in making a noticeable difference. The only reason why I'm allowing you and your comrades to live, is because I wanted an actual challenge. Now..." After saying that, he turns to look at nothing.

"Dormammu." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen as he watched a red portal appear and from within it he saw not only Dormammu but also one other.

"Ultron." Naruto muttered, seeing the copy Ultron had left behind, before he entered the Halo Verse yet its form was different and more advanced. He could only watch before he passes out, unable to do anything not only because he doesn't have all the Mandarin Ring's but because he doesn't have the power to challenge the Goblin Force. This, was Thanos's complete win for there second round even if he made it last less then a few minutes.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE SEARCH BEGINS FOR THE INFINITY STONES AND THE "REVENGER'S".**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AFTER SEEING NEW AVENGERS TRAILER I HURRIED THIS CHAPTER ALONG.**


End file.
